


crazy love

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He wasn't even expecting to stay, but the thought of her called to him.





	crazy love

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Crazy Love by Van Morrisson (1970) || for anon

It was dark when Scott arrived outside Darcy’s house.

He could tell because the cool air was settling around him as the residual warmth from the day dissipated into the apparently cloudless sky. The nights could get pretty chilly out here in the desert.

He wasn’t expecting to still be here tonight. He’d told himself he’d stay away. The team, they’d been called down here for some kind of disturbance.  A disturbance that was easily dispatched once they’d slipped into their respective roles and and gotten down to business.

But the thought of her called to him.

Her tiny house out in the middle of nowhere. The cacti in pots that he was constantly knocking over. The macrame pot holders that hung from her front porch that bumped into his shoulders when he stood there.  They didn’t knock against her, she could navigate them with a book in her hand, a glass of iced tea in the other.

Even though he swore she moved them around just to mess with him sometimes.

So she’d know when he was lurking.

That’s why he was so far away, so he wouldn’t bump into any of her cactus pots and alert her to his presence. He still wasn’t sure if he was going in. He wasn’t sure if he deserved to.

If he deserved the warmth of her skin as he wrapped himself around her.

This wasn’t fair to her, after all.  What was she getting from this?  From all of his visits? He wasn’t ever around for more than a few days. What kind of a relationship was that? Was it even a relationship?

Scott chewed on his bottom lip and contemplated just running. Just leaving before she noticed he was here.

Of course, just as he was about to turn around and leave, the porch light came on.

He heard her footsteps inside, heard the screen door creak and groan as she opened it.

“Scott?” she called. “If that’s not you, I’m gonna fire this…”

“It’s me!” he called quickly, making to move forward into the light cast by her porchlight. ‘This’ was a shotgun, and it was for coyotes, but she didn’t hesitate when she fired.

“Get in here, you big goober… I was about to pump you full of snake shot…”

He snorted.  “You’re scaring off coyotes with snake shot, Darcy?”

“I don’t wanna hurt them… just scare ‘em away…” she said, a metallic thunk telling him she’d replaced the gun above the door.  “I’mma repeat myself once, Scott. Get in here.”

“You sure?” he asked, walking forward more towards the sound of her voice.  He knocked one of her cacti pots with his shin and hissed as the pain blossomed just under his knee.

She scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I wanna see my guy? You do something I need to know about?”

He smiled, chuckling softly as he shook his head. “Nothing you don’t already know about…”

“Then get over here already…” Her hand closed around his and he allowed her to drag him forward into her arms.

He dipped down, his lips grazing hers before he spoke.  “Missed you…”

“Ditto,” she replied, turning and leading him into her house.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
